


A fine day for a breach

by Queen_0_Fluff



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: But we're a possesive mask and a necromantic doctor., Fluff, Fluff doesnt really come till the end and its just a bit but still, Get in loser we're breaching containment again, M/M, SCP Foundation - Freeform, We're going with Dyo for 035 and 049 gets no name right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_0_Fluff/pseuds/Queen_0_Fluff
Summary: At this point he's come to expect the alarms, and who was he to pass up the opportunity to work on his cure? Although his work gets sidetracked once again when the whispering starts, prompting him to visit an old friend for a little catchup.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A fine day for a breach

The silence in the chamber was almost suffocating, but it was a trait he’d long since adjusted to since his arrival. That didn't stop the familiar wails of the alarms above from being a welcome addition. He paused his writing, lifting his head towards the door as a soft ‘click’ could be heard. He weighed his options for a moment; he could ignore the breach and resume his writing, or he could seize the opportunity to test out his latest version of his cure. He didn’t require much time since his choice almost came right to him, in a literal sense.

The elevator doors chimed, followed by quiet cursing from whoever was inside. 049 listened as the person came wandering through the halls, angrily muttering about a faulty door. As soon as he was in view 049 rose from his chair to pursue, approaching the now-identified scientist from behind. The poor man barely had time to react as a gloved hand reached out and pressed against the exposed skin of his neck. The effect was instantaneous, the scientist dropped to the ground quickly with no sign of life, which was the Plague Doctor’s cue to step in.

With practiced ease, it only took minutes before the scientist was back up and shambling off in no particular direction. He stood once more, satisfied with the progress made, before making his way towards the elevator himself. He didn’t plan to stay out for long, of course, but then again nothing ever really goes according to plan here does it?

“Do not be afraid,” He called to the lone D-class who had stood in front of the elevator when it opened. Once more, a touch was all it took to silence the frightened shouts of the poor soul, and little time before he was up and walking off like the other. Occasionally 049 would find his cured patients lingering around him, which proved useful in the case of unexpected company. However this time he felt no need for the trail of patients, he’d be back before the MTF would arrive, surely. 

“..Ah, so it seems the door is broken. I suppose that explains the detour.” Hummed the doctor as he turned away from the obstacle and out the other door. The foundation was essentially a maze, yet he never had much trouble navigating the halls anymore. He had no set destination in mind at the moment, so he merely wandered around, taking out most personnel he came across. He never understood why they felt the need to run, his cure was most effective after all. Besides, in the end it wouldn't matter, would it? The poor soul would find themselves at the mercy of some other entity if they evaded him.

He had been tailing another researcher- his sixth patient of the day- when he paused, listening to the faint whispers that seemed to try and pry into his mind. The Doctor wasn’t the only one who seemed to hear it though, as the young man he had been tailing stopped to turn towards the nearest door. They drew closer to it, opening the main door to find white walls and an scp label.  
049 saw no reason to intervene, merely following the researcher as they made their way towards the door of the cell. The door was shut tight, however the observation door was left open from the breach, and the doctor took the liberty of assisting the process by pulling the lever to open it. In walked the subject, the room coated in a dark liquid that dripped from the walls and puddled at the floor. In the center of the room was the all too familiar face of the porcelain mask, grinning widely.

It was quick, as soon as the host raised the mask to his own face his limbs seized up with an agonized cry. That cry was quickly replaced with an amused chuckle as the Mask turned to face the doctor through the window. “Aw, you brought me a present, doc? You shouldn’t have~” He mused.

“I wouldn’t say I brought it, you seem rather capable of doing that yourself.” 049 replied coolly, folding his arms across his chest. “...Alright, fair, but you did help out. I’m giving you a little credit here.” The mask moved his arms, his hands, studying the way they reacted as he got used to the body. “It’s been ages since I’ve been able to stretch somebody’s legs-” 

“You don’t exactly help yourself with that, Dyo-” The doctor reminded, before turning to exit the room. “Hang on, you honestly can’t blame ME for getting antsy.” 035 argued as he leaned against the glass. “I spend weeks sitting in a case until SOMEONE deems it necessary to give me a host. And that’s just interrogation.” 049 gave a small sigh as he listened, looking back towards the other expectantly.

“Well then? Are you inevitably coming along or sitting around until you decay?”

The doctor continued his work, now accompanied by the ever conversational mask. He listened to the others chatter as he kept an eye out for any wandering personnel. “What a lovely day for a breach, wouldn’t you say doc?” 035 asked as he regarded the d-class corpse at his feet. “I suppose it’s nice to step out for a few hours.” 049 agreed, eyeing a lone facility guard making her way towards light. 

“That does remind me, I’m usually the one to pop by unannounced. Didn’t think you’d come all this way to pay me a visit.” 049 chuckled in mild amusement as he replied, “As I said, I didn’t intend it. Our paths crossing was purely coincidence.” 

“I think we’ve been meeting more than what qualifies as coincidence.” Dyo hums, assisting the doctor with a few well placed appendages erupting from the ground, keeping the guard from going any further. With nowhere left to go, she was taken out quickly and soon yet another zombie was wandering off. 

“Well, I suppose I have you to thank for it, don’t I? You’ve gotten the foundation's attention you know.” The doctor replies with annoyance in his voice. “And you see that as an issue, right? Look, I know what I said caused...a bit of a stir but as far as anyone knows we’re merely old friends.” 

“A bit of a stir is an understatement, I was pestered for quite a while before they finally left me alone about the subject.” 049 pressed, He ignored the way 035 drew closer to him, and did not acknowledge the arm around his shoulder. “C’mon, Doc, don’t be that way. As long as we know what’s real then we’re fine.” The mask reassured, pouting a bit when the other made no visible reaction. 

“And what, may I ask, would you say is ‘real’?” The doctor asked, pausing where they stood as he glanced up and one of the many security cameras throughout the facility. 035 seemed to catch on, as he removed his arm with a dramatic sigh. “Would you like the long version or the short? Although it doesn’t matter since I’ll tell the long one anyhow.” He pressed, leading the other down the hall. 049 followed him reluctantly, letting himself be taken towards one of the various storage areas of the facility. 

“You assume too much, you know.” the doctor finally retorts as the room’s camera is promptly crushed by one of the masks' many appendages. “Then why don’t you tell me, doc. What’s the truth to you?” The individual in question asked, dropping the surveillance to the ground and approaching the doctor. There was no one to listen in now, finally they were free to speak. 

There was a long pause, before the mask began to chuckle, 049 following suite. “You and your theatrics, Dyo-” 049 sighed a little, this time openly letting the other lean against him. “It’s what I was made to do, you can’t fault me for it. Besides, you found it amusing did you not?” He asked. “Yes, I did. It’s been some time, hasn’t it?” 

“Much too long for my liking.” 035 huffed, the two deciding to move further in to find a place to sit for a while. “Well, you have the time now. I doubt they’ll find us for a while-” 049 pointed out, causing the mask to chuckle, “Never thought you’d be the one to suggest staying here till we’re found." 049 gave a quiet sigh as he replied, "I'd rather not be found but...we have plenty of time, That's what I mean."

"What, don't want an audience?" Dyo teased the other, who shot him a look in return. “Not really, no. The foundation doesn’t need something else to use against us.” he argued. “You worry far too much about the foundation. We’re careful, are we not?” 

“Not when you actively speak about it.” 049 sighed. “Hey, they don't take things I say too seriously. A little rude, if you asked me.” 035 complained. “I know you don’t want them knowing, and they don’t. Now, you should stop paying them mind and focus on something else...like me maybe.”

“As if you’d let me focus on anything else.” It was 049’s turn to tease, intertwining their hands as they remained against the wall of the room, close to each other and content. The mask feigned insult, “Am I not interesting enough for ya?”

“Oh hush, Dyo. You know what I think.” 049 chuckled as the other held him close. “Yeah, I do. Fine, let’s just think about now then, and we’ll worry about the other stuff later.” Dyo offered in response, glancing down to the plague doctor. “I think I’d like that-” 049 hummed, looking up slightly to meet his gaze.

The two remained together for hours, enjoying each other's company with the time they had and conversing like no time was passing at all. Even as they had to part, there was a silent promise to reconnect once more at the next call of the alarms. Returning to his cell 049 had a smile on his face beneath the mask, it really was a fine day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there it is. First solo post. I've had this in my docs for a month or two now and just got around to finishing it now, so here's hoping it's a decent read! Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading :)


End file.
